What Is Marriage?
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Nikah itu apa? - Kalau nikah itu harus berciuman. - Kenapa Mingyu menciumku? Kita kan belum besar. Mana boleh menikah. - Kita sudah menikah. - Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. M-Preg. Boyslove. Satnite fiction. Review


**WHAT IS MARRIAGE?**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

" _Gyu_ , apa itu nikah?" Seorang bocah lelaki kecil melompat ke kasur besar sambil memeluk sebuah guling. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan bergerak ringan ke arah dahinya. Wonwoo, bocah berumur lima tahun itu menatap lelaki kecil lainnya yang sedang fokus pada buku menggambarnya di atas kasur.

"Nikah itu jadi _mommy_ dan _daddy_.." Lelaki kecil lainnya yang berumur empat tahun menjawab asal karena ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang 'nikah'.

"Berarti _uncle_ Hwanhee akan jadi _daddy_?" Wonwoo meraih kotak susu kemasan di samping kasur lalu meminumnya perlahan. Masih memperhatikan sahabatnya mengerjakan tugas melukis yang diberikan guru _pre_ - _school-_ nya.

Wonwoo sudah mengerjakan tugas matematikanya lebih dulu jadi dia hanya bisa bergulingan di lantai sebelum akhirnya mengusik Mingyu yang bergumul dengan pensil warnanya.

"Di foto nikah _mommy_ _daddy_ , _daddy_ pakai baju yang keren sekali. Lalu _mommy_ pakai baju yang berwarna putih panjang dan berkilauan. Cantik sekali." Mingyu menutup buku gambarnya setelah selesai mewarnai gambar lampu pada goresan bukunya. Kemudian memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya didalam tas berlogo _ironman_.

"Wonwoo mau pakai baju berkilauan." Celetuk Wonwoo masih sambil memeluk guling berwarna merah milik Mingyu.

Ibu Wonwoo dan Ibu Mingyu bersahabat sejak remaja. Kemudian ibu Wonwoo menikah setahun lebih dulu dari ibu Mingyu. Ibu Wonwoo adalah seorang wanita karir yang memiliki bisnis sendiri. Sementara ibu Mingyu hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa yang hobi memasak.

Wonwoo diasuh oleh ibu Mingyu sejak setahun Mingyu dilahirkan. Dan semenjak itulah Wonwoo selalu berada dirumah Mingyu saat ibu Wonwoo bekerja.

Dan mereka menjadi sahabat seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh, Mingyu ingat. Kalau nikah itu harus ciuman. Seperti ini." Mingyu dengan polosnya menempelkan bibir berisinya ke bibir tipis milik Wonwoo yang hanya diam terkejut akan perlakuan Mingyu.

"Mingyu tau darimana hal seperti itu?" Wonwoo kecil tidak tau kenapa ia menjadi malu-malu setelah menerima ciuman dari teman lelakinya.

"Dari foto pernikahan _mommy_ _daddy_. Mereka berciuman. Eh…" Seketika mata Mingyu membulat sempurna mengingat apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Mencium Wonwoo- _hyung_.

"Kenapa Mingyu mencium Wonwoo? Kita kan masih kecil. Kata _Eomma_ , menikah itu kalau sudah besar. Bagaimana ini?" Wonwoo hampir menangis kalau saja Mingyu tidak dengan cepat memeluk sahabatnya.

"Mingyu minta maaf, _hyung_. Mingyu tidak tau harus apa? Kita sudah menikah tapi Wonwoo- _hyung_ belum pakai baju berkilauan." Mingyu dengan naluri lembutnya mengusap punggung Wonwoo yang ia pikir akan terisak.

"Jangan bilang pada _mommy_ _daddy_ dan _eomma_ _appa_ ya, _gyu_? Wonwoo takut dimarahi." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu berharap. Ia tidak tau dengan apa tindakannya. Ia hanya takut dan berpikir pernikahan diumur mereka yang masih kecil adalah sebuah kesalahan dan pasti akan mendapat hukuman.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ jangan takut. Mingyu akan buat rahasia. Lagian nanti kalau sudah besar kan kita memang akan menikah. Mingyu pakai baju seperti _daddy_ dan Wonwoo- _hyung_ pakai baju berkilauan seperti _mommy_. Lalu kita berciuman lagi. Mingyu suka rasa bibir Wonwoo- _hyung_. Rasa cokelat." Keduanya saling menatap sambil berpegangan tangan.

Hanyut dalam hayalan kecil dari kedua pemikiran mereka.

Pemikiran pendek dari bocah-bocah polos dan menggemaskan.

.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, _hm_?" Seorang lelaki jangkung menghampiri sang kekasih yang duduk sambil menatap sepasang pengantin di altar pernikahan.

"Hanya mengingat sebuah kejadian lucu." Sang kekasih, si pria berwajah manis menambah lengkungan bibirnya menjadi lebih lebar.

Ditatapnya dua sahabat karibnya sedang mengucapkan janji suci didepan sana. Dua orang pria yang saling mencintai dan akhirnya bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan.

Tidak ada baju berkilauan. Dan juga tidak ada ciuman dibibir. Mereka menikah dan berjanji hidup bersama selamanya. Dan hanya ada ciuman kasih sayang di kening lelaki manis berambut sebahu, Yoon Jeonghan.

Wonwoo merasa konyol mengingat pertanyaannya dulu tentang pernikahan.

"Jika aku bertanya, 'Gyu, nikah itu apa?' Apa jawabanmu?" Wonwoo berhadapan dengan kekasihnya saat ini. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan malam berdua diapartemen Wonwoo dari pada harus larut di hingar bingar pesta pernikahan pasangan Choi-Yoon sampai larut malam begini.

"Apa aku harus menjawab bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah ciuman lagi?" Mingyu tersenyum jenaka pada lelaki manis yang sudah ada di sisinya sejak ia lahir kedunia.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah menikah ratusan kali. Jawab dengan serius, _gyu_." Wonwoo melotot kearah kekasihnya. Status itu baru mereka buat sejak setahun lalu. Meski bersahabat sejak kecil, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari itu sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan anehnya tiap ada di dekat Wonwoo dan akhirnya mengartikan perasaan mereka menjadi rasa cinta.

"Yang aku tau pernikahan hanya sebuah ritual untuk mengikat sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Menyatukan mereka untuk hidup bersama selamanya." Mingyu menyelami tatapan dari mata kelam milik kekasih hatinya.

"Tapi pernikahan adalah sebuah titik penting dalam sebuah hubungan kekasih kan?" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak atas ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin terdengar menuntut pernikahan pada Mingyu.

Mengetahui Mingyu mencintainya saja, ia sudah bersyukur. Mingyu laki-laki yang baik dan tampan. Menjadi kekasih Mingyu tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Karena hubungan persahabatan mereka berjalan begitu normal sejauh ini.

"Ya, aku tau apa arti pernikahan itu untuk sepasang kekasih…" Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Mengusap pipi kekasihnya untuk mengalirkan rasa cintanya. Cinta yang melimpah ruah hanya untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"…Menikahlah denganku." Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna marun terbuka di hadapan Wonwoo. Cincin putih berhias berlian kecil yang bening ada ditengahnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu untuk meminta keyakinan.

"Ini… sungguhan?"

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu apa itu pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Jadi mari kita menikah." Mingyu dengan ketulusan hatinya menyematkan cincin manis itu dijemari Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo mengangguk dengan terharu.

Mereka akan menjalani pernikahan. Jadi pertanyaan 'Apa itu nikah?' akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda." Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertatapan didepan altar. Mereka sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mingyu tersenyum miring dan itu membuat Wonwoo memasang antisipasi tersendiri melihat suaminya tersenyum demikian.

Wonwoo inginnya sebuah ciuman lembut di dahi karena ia akan merasa malu berciuman dibibir apalagi dihadapan semua orang.

Tapi ini Kim Mingyu, sahabat yang kini jadi suaminya. Bukan lagi bocah kecil yang menggemari _ironman_ tetapi lelaki yang paham akan nafsu.

Sial. Wonwoo merona ketika Mingyu menariknya pada sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu dan diiringi teriakan seru dari orang-orang yang hadir dipernikahan mereka.

Mereka sudah melakukan ciuman bahkan disaat mereka tidak paham arti dari ciuman itu. Mereka menganggap itu adalah pernikahan. Jadi saat pernikahan sebenarnya sedang mereka jalani, mereka juga harus melakukan ciuman yang sebenarnya. Itu yang ada dalam pemikiran Mingyu.

.

"Aku menemukan satu lagi apa itu arti pernikahan." Wonwoo terbangun di tengah malam di hari ke lima puluh dua pernikahannya.

Mereka sudah hidup dalam satu atap dan menjalani pernikahan sebagaimana mestinya.

Mingyu memiringkan badannya agar dapat menatap istri manisnya. Dieratkannya dekapan pada istrinya yang terbaring tanpa helai pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Mereka baru saja menjalankan ritual pasangan suami istri. Dan Wonwoo cukup kelelahan akibat ulah suaminya.

"Ada arti lain dari sebuah pernikahan, sayang?" Mingyu menyingkirkan rambut istrinya yang basah karena keringat. Kemudian mengecup dahi pasangan hidupnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian menyelipkan satu tangannya kebawah bantal yang sedang jadi penyangga kepalanya. Menarik sebuah benda putih berbentuk panjang menyerupai gagang sikat gigi, tapi memiliki layar kecil di tengahnya.

Dua garis merah muncul di layar yang amat kecil itu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat ia menerima benda kecil itu.

"Menikah itu adalah memiliki keturunan. Kita akan menjadi _mommy_ dan _daddy_ , _gyu_." Wonwoo menyembunyikan gurat merah diwajahnya dengan cara menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Pernikahan kita akan sempurna. Terima kasih." Mingyu mendekap erat pasangan hidupnya untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Kita tidak akan pernah mengetahui apa itu pernikahan jika tidak menjalani pernikahan itu sendiri. Arti pernikahan juga baru akan kita temukan setelah kita menerima segala jalan dari pernikahan tersebut.

Mingyu hanya tau pernikahan adalah cinta. Selama ia menikah dengan Wonwoo dan mencintainya, pernikahannya terasa sempurna.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba bahas pernikahan dan itu bikin mood noona sedikit buruk sebenarnya. Tapi ketika membayangkan Meanie yang menikah dan memiliki keturunan yang imut dan menggemaskan, membuat mood buruk noona perlahan menghilang.

Hey, noona sudah ada di umur yang harusnya membahas pernikahan. Tapi noona masih saja terjebak di kubangan adik-adik manis mempesona di korea sana.

Pernikahan itu apa?

Kim Noona

Sat, 22nd Oct 2016


End file.
